Spike and the Psychic
by Cucumber
Summary: Spike tries to prove his love to Buffy by . . . kissing another girl?


SPIKE AND THE PSYCHIC   
  
Note: This happens after the beginning of "Wrecked."  
  
INT. COLLAPSED HOUSE - DAY  
  
BUFFY and SPIKE are lying on the floor sleeping. All of a   
sudden Buffy wakes up and leaps up, away from Spike. He   
opens his eyes slowly and looks at Buffy. Slowly,   
remembering last night, he smiles.  
  
SPIKE  
Good morning, love.  
  
BUFFY  
Hardly. I hate you.  
  
Buffy is staring at Spike's naked body. As they speak, she   
can't take her eyes off him, but it's a mixture of desire   
and horror.  
  
SPIKE  
No, you don't.  
  
BUFFY  
I want you out of my life   
forever. Don't call me 'pet.'  
  
SPIKE  
Can't we talk about last   
night?  
  
BUFFY  
No. I'm leaving. Last night   
was a mistake. There's   
nothing to talk about.  
  
Spike grabs Buffy and pins her down on the ground. She   
struggles to get free but he's got her arms and legs firmly   
in his grasp. She tries to head butt him, but he avoids it   
easily.  
  
SPIKE  
The black widow spider   
devours her mate. Are you a   
black widow, pet?  
  
BUFFY  
Let me go!  
  
Buffy struggles some more.  
  
SPIKE  
No, Buffy, I won't let you   
go. I am going to make you   
believe that I love you.  
  
BUFFY  
That would be impossible.  
  
SPIKE  
I have a story to tell which   
might interest you.  
  
BUFFY  
Nothing you say interests me.   
Now let me go.  
  
Spike looks at Buffy, studies her face. Buffy looks away,   
can't stand the scrutiny. She sighs a little when he   
doesn't look away.  
  
SPIKE  
It was a little over a month   
ago. Things were nice between   
us. We were talking, you were   
confiding in me. But I   
started to get the feeling   
that maybe we were never   
going to be more than   
friends.  
  
BUFFY  
We were never friends.   
  
Spike talks but Buffy spaces out. Her gaze becomes   
unfocused and her leg moves to the side almost   
unconsciously. It is ambiguous whether she is moving her   
leg in an attempt to free it in order to attack Spike, or   
to allow him to be on top of her in a more comfortable   
position. But she quickly comes back and gives a little   
gasp at what she sees she's done. Spike is still talking,   
oblivious to her little movement.  
  
SPIKE  
. . . the Bronze. Don't know   
I bothered. You're never   
there and they don't serve   
any good drinks, you know,   
vampire-appropriate. Should   
have gone to Willy's Place.   
At least there I would have   
found some action. Always   
some demon over there looking   
to pick a fight.  
(beat)  
So maybe what I was doing   
wasn't such a good idea, but   
so what? I was there. The   
beer was cold, the band was   
halfway decent. I stood in   
the shadows under the stairs   
and looked at all the people   
who I couldn't drink from   
because of this chip in my   
head.  
  
Buffy makes a strangled sound.  
  
SPIKE  
(defensively)  
Just because I drink from   
someone, doesn't mean they   
die, you know.   
(beat)  
OK, so there I was, just   
lookin' around when my eyes   
settle on a beautiful girl.   
Long straight brown hair,   
green eyes. She was sitting   
at a table alone, drinking   
something alcoholic and   
looking sad.  
  
BUFFY  
Is that what you really   
enjoy, preying on unhappy   
girls?  
  
SPIKE  
(wincing)  
Mind you, I wasn't planning   
on going over to her. She did   
remind me of you and it made   
me want to leave. I almost   
did. I got up to go when our   
eyes met.  
  
INT. BRONZE - NIGHT  
  
We flashback to that night at the Bronze. Spike and the   
girl are there. They are looking into each other's eyes   
from across the room. You can just about see the sparks   
flying between them. Spike narrates the scene.   
  
(We alternate between flashing back and seeing him and   
Buffy.)  
  
SPIKE (VO)  
It was like a punch in the   
gut. There was something   
special about this girl.   
Something powerful. We must   
have stayed like that for   
five minutes. Finally we   
looked away. She gave me a   
sad smile and took a sip of   
her drink. That's when I had   
to know who she was.  
  
We see the girl break eye contact with Spike. She smiles at   
him sadly and takes a sip her drink. Spike walks over to   
her and sits down at the other chair at the table. She   
looks at him again with that sad smile. But it's also a   
knowing smile.  
  
SPIKE  
What's your name, love?  
  
LAURIE  
Aura.   
(beat)  
Well, actually it's Laura,   
but it's California, so I'm   
entitled, right?  
  
LAURIE smiles and sips her drink.  
  
SPIKE  
Sure. Where are you from,   
Laurie?  
  
LAURIE  
New York. And yourself, north   
London?  
  
SPIKE  
Doesn't matter. I've been   
here a long time.  
  
LAURIE  
I know.   
(beat)  
I'm just here for a couple of   
weeks, visiting.  
  
SPIKE  
How do you like Sunnydale,   
Laurie?  
  
LAURIE   
(sighing)  
Cut the chitchat, Spike. What   
do you want?  
  
SPIKE  
I don't remember telling you   
my name. Besides, who says I   
want anything?  
  
LAURIE  
You're a vampire. You must   
want something. You don't   
look like the welcome wagon   
lady to me.  
  
Spike reaches over and touches Laurie's cheek. There's that   
same crackle of power and electricity. Laurie smiles like   
she's learned a secret.  
  
SPIKE  
You're a witch. I can feel   
your power.  
  
LAURIE  
Nope, sorry, just a garden-  
variety psychic. So, what do   
you want besides conversation   
with a tourist?  
  
SPIKE  
I want to know why you're not   
afraid of me if you know that   
I'm a vampire.  
  
INT. HOUSE  
  
SPIKE  
(to Buffy)  
I liked this girl. We were   
just talking. None of this   
baggage like with you and me,   
Buffy. This was a person   
treating me like a person. It   
was almost like before I-I   
wasn't thinking about you,   
love. That's the important   
thing.  
  
BUFFY  
(intrigued despite   
herself)  
Where is this girl now?  
  
SPIKE  
Went back to New York, I   
imagine.  
  
BUFFY  
Why couldn't you have gone   
with her? Sounds like you two   
have lots in common.  
  
SPIKE  
After everything that   
happened, you'll see that   
it's you that I love. I   
wouldn't leave you.  
(beat)  
Can I tell my story, please?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm hardly in a position to   
stop you, am I? And anyway,   
does this story have a point?   
What are you trying to do,   
bore me to death? If the chip   
still worked for me I'd bet   
it'd be kicking in right   
around now.  
  
SPIKE  
(leering)  
I can think of something that   
will stop me.  
  
Spike shifts one of his knees so that it's pressing between   
Buffy's legs. Buffy's about to kick him when he realizes   
she's not going to be cooperative, so he goes back to   
pinning her down.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh no, none of that. Now be a   
good Slayer and let me finish   
my story.  
  
BUFFY  
Whatever turns you on.  
(beat)  
No, I take that back.  
  
INT. BRONZE  
  
SPIKE (VO)  
I asked Laurie why she wasn't   
afraid of me.  
  
LAURIE  
I'm a psychic and I have ESP.   
Back in New York it isn't   
much, just a twinge here and   
there, but in Sunnydale I   
can't turn it off. I think   
there's some kind of mystical   
energy source that's feeding   
my powers here. New York   
sucks the energy out of   
people's souls. Sunnydale   
puts it in, if you're   
receptive to it. Which I   
obviously am. That's the only   
reason why I even believe   
that you're a vampire. In New   
York I would have said such a   
thing was impossible and   
crazy.  
(beat)  
Of course, that's what people   
said about my abilities, but   
hey . . . By looking at a   
person I can tell certain   
things. Looking into their   
eyes gives me access to their   
emotions. Eyes are windows to   
the soul, right? Touching   
them shows me flashes of   
their memories. The more   
extended the contact, the   
more I can see. So that's how   
I know you're not dangerous.   
Though I can't say why   
exactly. Something to do with   
a zoo?  
  
SPIKE  
Back up just a minute. That   
whole 'windows to the soul'   
thing is just a saying,   
right?  
  
LAURIE  
That's what people think, but   
no, it's true. I can see   
people's souls. They're   
wrinkly.  
  
SPIKE  
Vampires don't have souls.  
  
LAURIE  
Look, I don't know anything   
about real vampires, but   
you've got a soul; I've seen   
it. It's, well, a little   
darker than other people's,   
but it's there.  
  
SPIKE  
What about the demon?  
  
LAURIE  
What demon? What is it with   
you? For a vampire you're   
awfully strange. Or maybe   
that's par for the course.   
You're nothing like the   
vampires in Anita Blake   
books.  
  
INT. HOUSE  
  
SPIKE  
See, Buffy, she said she saw   
my soul. Maybe all vampires   
do have souls. I should have   
brought her to talk to Willow   
and Giles. That would have   
been an education.  
  
BUFFY  
(bored, her leg falling   
asleep)  
So maybe you have a soul,   
Spike. So did Jack the Ripper   
and Charles Manson. Doesn't   
mean you're not a killer.  
  
SPIKE  
So was your precious Angel,   
pet. Doesn't matter. That's   
not the point of the story.   
Only an interesting little   
note.  
  
BUFFY  
Will you get to the point   
already?  
  
INT. BRONZE  
  
SPIKE  
So what's the problem? Why   
the sad face?  
  
LAURIE  
Oh, I'm not sad, just bored.   
There's nothing to do in   
Sunnydale.   
  
SPIKE  
Do you want to go somewhere   
else?  
  
LAURIE  
Sure. Where?  
  
SPIKE  
The cemetery.  
  
LAURIE  
Will there be other vampires   
there?  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah.  
  
LAURIE  
Dangerous ones?  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah.  
  
LAURIE  
Will you keep me safe?  
  
SPIKE  
As safe as you want to be.  
  
LAURIE  
Oh cool.  
(beat)  
So, what keeps everyone else   
around here safe from these   
baddies?  
  
SPIKE  
The Slayer.  
  
LAURIE  
What's that?  
  
SPIKE  
Nothing, nothing. Don't   
worry. I'll show you some   
action.  
  
LAURIE  
Great.  
  
INT. CEMETERY  
  
Laurie and Spike walk around in the cemetery. At first they   
don't see anything. Then they come upon a vampire. Spike   
fights with him but can't dust him because he doesn't have   
a piece of wood, so the vamp runs off. Laurie looks   
impressed. She grins but it's got more bravado in it now.  
  
They keep walking and soon spot the Scooby Gang fighting   
some vamps. It's just WILLOW, XANDER, and Buffy. Spike   
grabs Laurie's hand and pulls her behind a tombstone where   
they walk the fight from a safe distance. The power   
crackles between them. It makes Buffy look up in their   
direction briefly, but when she doesn't see anything she   
goes back to the fight. She dusts the two vamps.  
  
Laurie looks at Buffy then at Spike and she gets a look   
like pieces of a puzzle are now falling into place.  
  
LAURIE  
There's something I have to   
tell you.  
  
SPIKE  
Shoot.  
  
LAURIE  
Not here.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT  
  
Spike gives Laurie the "grand tour" of his place.   
  
SPIKE  
So, we're here. What did you   
want to tell me?  
  
LAURIE  
No, not now.   
(beat)  
I want you to drink from me.  
  
SPIKE  
I can't bite you, but thanks   
for the offer. Do you mind if   
I ask why . . . ?  
  
LAURIE  
Because it would be exciting.   
Do you have any knives?  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah, sure.  
  
Spike walks over to a hidden cache of weapons. He looks   
very cool but we see his hand shake a little when he picks   
out a small knife and walk over to Laurie with it.   
  
Laurie takes the knife from Spike and takes a deep breath.  
  
LAURIE  
Wow. OK. Why don't I lie down   
for this? Wouldn't want to   
faint in middle of it.  
  
Spike leads Laurie to his bed. She lies down, her head   
slightly propped up by pillows. Then she pops right back up   
again. She takes off her shirt and has a camisole on   
underneath. Spike stands slightly away from the bed looking   
at her, admiring her, but making no move.  
  
SPIKE (VO)  
I looked at Laurie. She was   
beautiful. She was offering   
herself to me and yet it also   
felt like she was   
manipulating me. But I didn't   
care. Living off stolen and   
animal blood was not   
satisfying.  
  
LAURIE  
I don't want to get any blood   
on my shirt. It's silk.  
  
SPIKE  
You won't get arguments from   
me.  
  
LAURIE  
(stalling)  
It must be awful not being   
able to bite people. It's   
like being allergic to pizza   
or chocolate.  
  
SPIKE (VO)  
I saw her analogy and I saw   
her nerves but I didn't want   
her to talk anymore. I didn't   
want her to be a tease-I   
already get enough of that   
from you, Buffy. I moved   
slightly closer to the bed.  
  
LAURIE  
Yeah, OK, here goes.  
  
Laurie puts the knife to her arm and pushes it down harder   
and harder until it breaks the skin. She grits her teeth at   
the pain. Her head presses against the pillows and she soon   
lets the knife drop off the side of the bed. Spike leans   
down beside her and starts sipping at the wound very   
slowly, licking it, savoring every drop. Soon however,   
regretfully, he sits up. He knows he can't take too much or   
the chip will kick in. There's blood on his lips. Laurie   
reaches up and puts her hand to the back of Spike's head,   
pulling him down to her.  
  
LAURIE  
Kiss me.  
  
Spike hesitates for a fraction of a second then kisses   
Laurie. At one point Laurie licks the blood off Spike's   
lips and when they kiss they can both taste her blood.   
  
INT. HOUSE  
  
SPIKE  
It was incredible. The power.   
The blood.  
  
BUFFY  
This is a disgusting story,   
Spike. Let me go.  
  
SPIKE  
Jealous? But I'm just getting   
to the interesting part. And   
don't worry, as amazing as   
that night was, it doesn't   
hold a candle to the Slayer.   
But if only I'd drank from   
you, Buffy, then it would   
have been perfect. How about   
if I did that now?  
  
BUFFY  
No way.  
  
Spike leans down to nuzzle Buffy's neck. She stiffens at   
his touch.  
  
SPIKE  
(whispering in her ear)  
Relax. I'll only drink your   
blood when you beg me to take   
it.  
  
BUFFY  
Like that's ever going to   
happen.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S HOUSE  
  
Spike and Laurie get up from a little nap. They've both   
dressed and are just sitting on the bed touching each   
other. Spike gets a little restless.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe you should go. It'll be   
dawn soon.  
  
LAURIE  
Don't you want to know what I   
saw?  
  
SPIKE  
Oh right, yeah, that. sure,   
why not? Tell me some   
secrets.  
  
LAURIE  
Those people we were   
watching? The redhead. She's   
confused about something. But   
she's also very powerful. You   
should look out for her. The   
guy, he has a lot of pain   
inside but there's also a lot   
of determination. I see a lot   
of yellow in his future. -  
Yellow is generally the color   
of good things. - But the   
blond, this 'Slayer,' I see   
very clearly that there's a   
bond between the two of you.   
I see death. A death that   
connects the two of you. This   
is a very vague impression,   
but I definitely see someone,   
or something else as well. I   
don't have any more details.  
  
SPIKE  
(disappointed)  
Fascinating. How about we go   
out again tomorrow night.   
Maybe your vision will get   
clearer.  
  
LAURIE  
No . . . I'd rather not.   
Tonight was perfect. Tomorrow   
won't measure up.  
  
SPIKE  
I hear that. See you around,   
then.  
  
LAURIE  
Yeah, thanks, Spike. Good   
night.  
  
Laurie leaves Spike's house. Spike watches her walk away.  
  
INT. WILLY'S PLACE  
  
Spike is sitting at the bar, drinking a dark liquid. The   
place is crowded and smoky.  
  
SPIKE (VO)  
Truth is, I couldn't take   
what Laurie said too   
seriously. She had her   
Scoobies pegged, but 'death?'   
Let's be serious. What about   
us isn't about death? So I'm   
sittin' here, mindin' my own   
business when I hear a couple   
of demons behind me plotting   
your death. Normally I'd say,   
let 'em try, you can handle   
them with a little help from   
me, but then I turned around.   
  
Spike turns around to see a vampire talking to a demon that   
has big muscles but doesn't look that scary. Spike's eyes   
widen.  
  
INT. HOUSE  
  
SPIKE  
It was a Nilub demon.   
  
Buffy looks blank.  
  
SPIKE  
Sure, you never heard of it.   
maybe Giles does. Either way,   
as soon as I saw it I knew   
there was no way you could   
fight it yourself. It can   
change its shape and it can't   
be killed by burning,   
staking, stabbing, you name   
it. It can only be killed by   
quickly draining all of its   
blood. And there's only way   
to do that. Have a vampire   
suck it out. Only one   
problem. The blood is toxic   
to vamps. It burns.  
(beat)  
I wasn't confused exactly, I   
just didn't have a real plan.   
All I knew was that I had to   
help you. So I let it attack   
you. Remember that demon we   
fought, small and brown?  
  
Recognition blossoms in Buffy's eyes. She flashes back to   
the fight.  
  
EXT. BUFFY'S LAWN - NIGHT  
  
Buffy, Spike, Xander, and ANYA are fighting the Nilub   
demon. Nobody is making any progress. The Nilub retreats a   
little. He looks at Buffy, looks at her house, then turns   
and runs. Spike runs after it.   
  
SPIKE  
Stay here, Slayer.  
  
BUFFY  
I don't think so.  
  
DAWN comes out the front door and stands on the porch.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy?  
  
BUFFY  
Yes, Dawn?  
  
DAWN  
Maybe you could let Spike go   
after thing himself, I'm   
scared; he knew this was our   
house.  
  
BUFFY  
All right, I'll stay with   
you. See you, Spike.  
  
Spike takes off.   
  
INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah, you remember that one.   
It tried the direct approach.   
Didn't work. It probably   
planned to try to suffocate   
you in your sleep next. I   
couldn't let that happen. I   
went after the Nilub. Lost   
him for a little while. Got   
into quite a few fights   
trying to find it. - That was   
fun. - But I did find it and   
I drank its blood. Despite   
the pain, I drank until it   
was dead. . . .  
(beat)  
I did it for you, Buffy.   
Because I love you. Do you   
believe me?  
  
Buffy looks off to the side. She doesn't answer. Spike gets   
up off her and moves over to where his pants are. He squats   
down to pick them up, his naked back to Buffy.  
  
SPIKE  
I guess you still hate me,   
then.  
  
Buffy looks at Spike's back. She picks up a stake and walks   
over to him. She puts the stake on his back. Spike shivers   
a little. Buffy puts a bit of pressure on but then throws   
the stake away. She retreats away from him, walking   
backward, shocked at her own reluctance to kill him.  
  
SPIKE  
At least you're not doing the   
cowardly thing. I knew you   
couldn't do it.  
  
Buffy kicks Spike in the head. He goes sprawling.   
  
BUFFY  
Maybe I can't kill you now,   
but I will. This is over.  
  
SPIKE  
Be seeing you around, pet.  
  
Spike watches as Buffy leaves.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - AFTERNOON  
  
Anya is tidying up a display that some customers messed up.   
Buffy corners her.  
  
BUFFY  
Tell me what you know about   
Nilub demons.  
  
ANYA  
Impossible to kill without   
draining their blood - very   
messy. And rarer than a 25   
year-old Slayer.  
(beat)  
Which is not to say that they   
don't exist 25-year-old   
Slayers, that is. Or the   
Nilub demon. Just rare. But   
they're around.  
  
BUFFY  
Could that brown guy we   
fought a few nights ago have   
been a Nilub?  
  
ANYA  
Well, we didn't see it   
change, so there's no way to   
tell for sure, but it's   
possible. Why?  
  
BUFFY  
No reason.  
  
INT. TRAINING ROOM  
  
Buffy boxes a little with the punching bag. She works up a   
sweat then sits down on the floor and wipes off her brow.  
  
BUFFY  
No point in being  
judgmental, right? Maybe Spike's  
not such a bad guy after all.  
(beat)  
What am I saying? This is nuts.  
(beat)  
Right?  
  
THE END 


End file.
